


Lights Of The Future

by Mercedes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedes/pseuds/Mercedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys, Ölümsüzler Saray'ına girdiğinde hep sağa gitmesi gerekmektedir ama gözleri soldaki kapıya kayar. Gelecek gözler önüne serilir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Of The Future

**Author's Note:**

> *Hikayenin zamanı kitaplardan sonraya denk gelmektedir.  
> *Eğer 2. sezonu izlememiş, Kralların Çarpışmasını okumamış ve kesinlikle spoiler almak istemiyorsanız okumayınız.  
> *Hikaye genel okuyucu kitlesi içindir.  
> *Yazdığım şeyler sadece bir teoriden ibarettir. Unutmayınız.  
> *Çift Jon/Deanerys.  
> *Ensest okumayı sevmeyen okumasın.  
> *Resim Tumblr'dan alınmıştır.

 

 

 

Tahtırevanı durduğunda Dany karşısında oturan Xaro Xhoan Daxos’a gülümseyerek baktı. Gülümsemesinde samimiyet yoktu adama karşı. Başını çevirdiğinde Sör Jorah Mormont perdeleri açmış ve Dany’e elini uzatıyordu. Dany bir an için durdu ve Drogon’un omzuna tünemesine izin verdi. Küçük ejderha hafifçe tısladı ve başını Dany’nin boynuna dayadı. Dany bu sefer içten bir gülümsemeyle Sör Jorah’a döndü ve elini uzattı. Tahtırevandan indiğinde başını kaldırarak önünde uzanan saraya baktı. Ölümsüzler Sarayı hiçte beklediği gibi değildi. Dany etrafta uçuşan çiçekler, altınlar ve belki de biraz büyülü bir şeyler beklerken eski, harabe bir yapıyla karşılaştığında yüzü asıldı.

 

“ _Khaleesi_ , burası yıkılacak gibi duruyor.”

 

Sör Jorah gözleri harabe yapıda konuşmuştu. Dany’e doğru döndüğünde gözleri adeta genç khaleesi’ye yalvarıyordu. Dany elinin içinde olan eli hafifçe sıktı adeta güven vermek istermiş gibi ama Sör Jorah pekte ikna olmamış bir şekilde elini geri çekti.

 

“Buraya yalnız başıma girmeliyim.” dedi Daenerys, Dothrak dilinde. Jhogo elini arakh’ına götürmüş bir şekilde saraya bakıyordu. Başını iki yana salladı ve Dothrak dilinde Khaleesi’sine itiraz etti.

 

“Lütfen, Khaleesi. İzin verin bizde gelelim. Kanımın kanı, burası kara büyülerle çevrili. Bunu hissedebiliyorum.”

 

Daenerys başını hayır anlamında salladı. Ördüğü sarı saçları Drogon’a çarpınca ejderha uyarırcasına tısladı. Dany özür dileyerek ejderhayı sevdi. Bu sırada saraydan çıkan mavi dudaklı Pyat Pree iki kolunu yana açarak Khaleesi’ye ilerliyordu.

 

“Ölümsüzler sarayına hoş geldiniz Kraliçe Daenerys. Sizi sabırla bekliyorlar.”

 

Dany bir an için arkasını döndü ve üç sadık savaşçısına baktı. Sör Jorah her an Dany’i çekip buradan götürecekmiş gibi duruyordu. Aggo ve Jhogo ise tetikte çevreyi kolaçan ediyorlardı. Pyat aşırı derecede yere kadar eğilerek selamladı Dany’i. Ardından kolunu uzatarak bekledi.

 

“Size neler yapmanız gerektiğini açıklamam gerek Kraliçe’m. Unutmayın saraya girdiğinizde her zaman sağ’daki kapıyı seçin. Size hayallerinizi göstereceklerdir. Engeller koyacaklardır. Geleceğinizi gösterip fikrinizi çelmeye çalışacaklardır. Bastırdığınız hayallerinizi ortaya çıkaracaklar. Sakın soldaki kapılara gitmeyin. Eğer giderseniz hayallere dalmadan oradan çıkın ve sağdaki ilk kapıya gidin.”

 

Dany dikkatli bir şekilde huzursuz edici büyücüyü dinledi. Karşısına neler çıkacağının farkındaydı genç khaleesi. Hayatının güneşi, ölen oğlu ve daha nicesi… Derin bir nefes aldı ve ona uzatılan kadehe şüpheyle baktı.

 

“Bu nedir?”

 

“Zihninizi açmak için Kraliçe’m.”

 

Dany bir süre Pyat’ın kurnaz gözlerinin içine baktıktan sonra kadehi aldı ve bir dikişte bitirdi. Tadı acıydı ama boğazından aşağıya gittiğinde ona ayrı bir güç sağlamış gibi hissetti. Kadehi Pyat’a geri verdi ve sarayın tozlu kapısından içeriye girdi.

 

Girdiği ilk odada 4 kapı vardı ve sağda ilk olana girdi. Kaç kere aynı işlemi yaptı bilmiyordu. Ve bir kez daha sağdan ilk kapıya girdiğinde önünde iki kapı belirdi. İkisinin de kapısı sonuna kadar açıktı. Sağdakine doğru hamle yaptığında öbür taraftan bir gülüş duydu. Yabancı bir ses değildi. Aksine bu gülüş kendisine aitti. Bir an için oraya gidip görmek istedi ama bunu yapamazdı. Aklındaki düşünceleri kovalamak için başını iki yana salladı ve yoluna devam etmek için adımını attı. Tam o anda omzunda tüneyen ejderha acı bir tıslamayla yerinden kalktı ve hızlı bir kavis çizerek soldaki kapıya doğru uçtu. Dany son anda ejderhanın o tarafa gittiğini fark ettiğinde yönünü değiştirerek soldaki kapıya doğru koştu. Tam kapının önüne geldiğinde kapının kemerindeki yazılar gözüne çarptı.

 

 

_Geleceğin ışıkları…_

 

Khaleesinin ince beyaz parmakları kemere oyulmuş harflerin üzerinde gezindi. Gözleri içeriye bakmak istemiyordu. Bu yüzden kemerdeki yazılarla ilgilendi bir süre. Ama bir daha kendi gülüşünü duyduğunda başını hızla önüne çevirdi ve manzarayla karşılaştı. Büyük bir salondu. Dört bir yanda eksi ejderha kafatasları vardı. Targeryan bayrakları ve armasıyla süslenmişti büyük salon. İleriye çevirdi başını Dany. Demir Taht’ın orada olduğunu hissetmişti ama iki tane olmasını beklemiyordu. Ve birinde de kendisinin oturmasını.

 

Yavaş adımlarla salonun içinde ilerledi. Salonun ortalarına geldiğinde yanında bir tıslama duydu. Ama bu seferki daha güçlüydü. Yavaşça sağına döndü ve büyümüş Drogon ile karşılaştı. Tüm haşmetiyle atalarının dibinde uzanmış yatıyordu. Önündeki yiyecekleri büyük bir zevkle midesine götürürken tıslama sesleri salonda yankılanıyordu. Bunun üzerine yine kendi gülüşünü çok uzaktan duydu. Başını döndürdü ve kendisine baktı. Bu sefer gerçekten bakabilmişti.

 

Sarı uzun saçları omuzlarının üzerine dağıtılmıştı. Ejderhalar ve kurtlarla bezenmiş bir taç takıyordu. Dany tek kaşını kaldırarak kendisini incelemeye devam etti. Üzerinde sarı uzun bir elbise vardı. Kolları yarasa şeklinde uzanıyordu. Elbisenin karın bölgesi şişmişti. Tahtta oturan Kraliçe Daenerys hamileydi. Gözlerini alamadı Dany kendisinden. Küçük Drogon’un omzuna konmasıyla bakışlarını karnından aldı. Ama düşünceleri zihninde savaşmaya devam ediyordu.

 

_Bu kaybettiğim oğlum olmalı. Bu sadece bir hayal. Yanımdaki koltuğun sahibi hayatımın güneşi, Drogo’nun…_

Gözlerini kapadı ve yutkundu. Buradan hemen çıkması gerektiğini biliyordu ama bir kez olsun Drogo’yu yeniden görebilmek istiyordu. Arkasındaki kapıların açıldığını duydu. Serin bir esinti ayak bileklerine çarptı. Hafifçe titredi Dany. Arkasındaki ayak seslerini duyuyordu. Biri ve bir hayvan… Belki bir köpek… Drogo olduğunu biliyordu çünkü tahtta oturan Dany’nin gözlerinin içi ışıldıyordu.

 

“Sevgilim…”

 

Daenerys’in sesi melodik bir meltem gibi tüm salonda yankılandı. İçten bir gülüş duydu Dany arkasından. Emin adımlarla ona yaklaşan Drogo’yu görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Ama dönmedi. Bunu kaldırabileceğine emin değildi Dany Fırtınadadoğan. Arkasından gelen adam yanına geldiğinde derin bir nefes daha çekti. Belki Drogo’nun kokusunu duyabilme umuduyla. Ama daha başka bir koku bedenini sardı. Kış gibi bir kokuydu. Buzun ve ateşin karışımı gibiydi sanki. Bir çiçek kokusuydu ama çıkaramıyordu. Merak ve heyecanla döndü. Yanında duran ve gülümseyen adam Khal Drogo, hayatının güneşi değildi. Hiç görmediği biriydi. Uzun siyah kıvırcık saçları omuzları üzerinde adeta dans ediyordu. İpeksi saçlarının üzerinde aynı tahtta oturan Deanerys’in ki gibi bir taç vardı. Kral bu diye düşündü Dany.

 

Kralın gözlerinin içine baktı. Siyaha çalan kahverengi gözleri mutlulukla parlıyordu adeta. Üzerinde beyaza yakın bir gömlek vardı ve kralın tüm ihtişamını ortaya çıkarıyordu. Altında ise aynı kumaştan beyaz bir pantolon giymişti. Gözlerini bir anda Kral’dan alamadı Dany. Ama Kral yürümesine devam etti. Yanında yürüyen şey dikkatini çekti Khaleesi’nin. Bembeyaz kocaman bir kurt efendisinin adımlarına ayak uydururcasına ilerliyordu. Dany diğer her şeyi unuttu ve kurdu izlemeyi sürdürdü.

 

“Hayalet buraya gel…”

 

Tahtta oturan Deanerys’in sesi bir kez daha salonda yankılandığında kurt koşarak Demir Tahttın yanına gitti ve Deanerys’in uzanması için ayakta bekledi. Deanerys yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle kurdun başını sevdi. Çok mutluyum diye düşündü Dany. Kurda ve kendisine bakarken aklına diğer iki ejderhası geldi. Etrafına bakındı ama hiçbiri ortalıkta yoktu. Korkuyla omzunda oturan küçük Drogon’a baktı ama tam bu sırada Kral’ın güçlü sesi onu kendisine getirdi.

 

“Sevgilim…”

 

Hayalet ve Deanerys ilgiyle Krala baktı aynı Dany ve küçük Drogon gibi. Kral emin adımlarla basamakları çıktı ve Deanerys’e doğru eğilerek onu dudaklarından kısa ama tutkulu bir şekilde öptü. İkisi ayrıldıklarında bir süre birbirlerine çok yakın bir şekilde durdular ve birbirlerine hafifçe gülümsediler. Kral yavaşça Deanerys’ten ayrılarak kendi tahtına oturdu. Deanerys ise bir yandan Hayalet’i severken, biraz önce Dany’nin aklına gelen soruyu sordu.

 

“Viserion ve Rhaegal nasıl? Niye onlarda gelmedi?”

 

“Viserion ve Bran birbirlerine alışmaya çalışıyorlar. Ama şimdiden aralarında büyük bir bağ kuruldu. Bunu hissedebiliyorum. Bu yüzden Viserion pek Bran’in yanından ayrılmak istemiyor. Rhaegal ise yıkanmaya gitti. Biraz önce onunla beraber Kral Topraklarının üzerinde uçtuk. Biraz kirlendi.”

 

Deanerys yüksek sesle güldü. Elini uzatarak Kral’ın elini tuttu.

 

“Sizinle beraber uçmayı isterdik değil mi Drogon?”

 

Dany, Drogon’un cevabını duymak için kalmadı. Hızla arkasını döndü ve açık kapıdan dışarıya koşarak çıktı. Yeniden harabe sarayın içine dönmüştü. İçeride gördüklerini kaldıramamıştı. _Drogo’nun yerine başkasını sevmişti hayalinde. Ama kimdi bu yabancı?_

“Bir hayal değildi Deanerys Targeryan. Sen biraz önce geleceğini gördün.”

 

Ses kısık ve acı dolu bir şekilde aniden Dany’e ulaştığında genç kadın korkuyla yerinden sıçradı ve sesin geldiği yöne doğru döndü. Sağdaki kapının içinden gelen sese doğru ilerledi şuursuzca. Karşısında yuvarlak bir masa ve 7 tane sandalye vardı. İlk başta sandalyelerin üzerlerinde kir olduğunu düşündü ama daha dikkatle baktığında 7 kişinin çürümekte olduğunu anladı. Tiksinti ve tedbirle geriye doğru yürüdü ve sırtını kapanmış olan kapıya çarptı. Titremesini bastırarak derin bir nefes çekti ve bakışlarını bir daha masaya yöneltti. Masanın tam ortasındaki şeyi işte o anda anladı. Ağlarla çevrilmiş ve hala atan bir kalp… Ölümsüzlerin kalbi…

 

Dany bunu fark ettiği anda hepsi konuşmaya başladı Ölümsüzlerin.

 

“Diyarın koruyucusu bizden mi korktu yoksa geleceğinden mi?”

 

“Görüntümüz Ejderhaların Annesini korkutuyor kardeşlerim.”

 

“O kadar güçlü değilmiş.”

 

“Bizim bilgilerimizi hak etmiyor kardeşlerim.”

 

“Buraya kadar gelebilmiş. Sadece bunun için bile sorularına cevap vermeliyiz.”

 

“Sana katılıyorum kardeşim.”

 

“Geleceğindeki genç adamı merak etmiyor musun Deanerys Targeryan?”

 

Son konuşan Ölümsüz aslında ilk başta ona seslenendi. Dany hafifçe başını salladı. Ölümsüz çürümüş dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi.

 

“O, Jon Targeryan’dı. Gelecekteki eşin. Diyarın Koruyucusu. Ejderha süvarisi. Onun için savaşman gereken kişi…”

 

 

 

Dany yavaş adımlarla ışığa doğru ilerledi. Buraya gemiler için gelmişti ama daha başka ödüller almıştı. İlerleyeceği yolu biliyordu artık. Adımını dışarıya attığında Sör Jorah’ın rahatlamış sesini duydu.

 

“Khaleesi’m… İki gündür içeridesiniz. Eğer Pyat beni durduracak bir büyü—“

 

Daha fazla konuşmadan Dany elini kaldırdı ve parmağını Sör Jorah’ın dudaklarına değdirerek onu susturdu. Hafifçe gülümseyerek ona döndü.

 

“Benim sadık savaşçım. Ben iyiyim.”

 

Sör Jorah derin bir nefes aldı ve dudaklarına değen eli avuçlarının içine alarak öptü. Dany serbest olan diğer eliyle Jorah’ın sakalları çıkmış yanağını okşadı. Sör Jorah ilgiyle aşık olduğu kadının gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

 

“İstediğinizi elde ettiniz mi Khaleesi?” diye sordu. Dany ondan ayrılarak onu bekleyen tahtırevanına ilerledi. Tam içeriye girecekken başını omuzu üzerinde arkaya çevirdi ve güneş gibi bir gülümsemeyle konuştu.

 

“Girerken istediğim şeyleri elde edemedim ama artık ne yapacağımı çok iyi biliyorum.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Beğendiyseniz Kudos tuşuna, söyleyecek sözünüz varsa Comment bölümüne beklerim.


End file.
